


Oh, Boys

by LovesLaboursFound



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brian is a furry, M/M, Plants, Robots learn about feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also the narrator is here, oz has male pronouns, robots have feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLaboursFound/pseuds/LovesLaboursFound
Summary: Brian finds out something about Scott that is very concerning. Meanwhile Oz helps Cal understand feelings. Based on actual events in the game.





	1. Oh, Shit.

Hi, hello, welcome to my gay story. I am the Narrator, and I will be guiding our story today. Don’t worry about Vicky and Amira, they’ll get their own story. Now, on to the matter at hand. Our story begins with a simple word:

 

”Shit.” Brian Yu bangs his head against the dashboard of Oz’s car.

 

“What is it, Brian?” Oz asks. “Did you forget a body part again?”

 

”No, no, it’s not that. I forgot about the Monster Prom. I don’t have a date.”

 

”Shoot!” Oz says. Sweet little boy doesn’t like to use expletives.

 

“You forgot too?”

 

”Yeah.” Oz sighs, remembering how he always had a date to parties, even just for the night. And the one night it matters, he completely forgets.

 

”Hey, I don’t think the guys on student body have dates either,” Brian notes. “I’ve never really seen ‘em with anyone else.”

 

They ride to school in silence a bit, thinking of their crushes. Of which they realize they have none. Don’t worry, you two. You’ll see them soon enough.

 

Oz parks his yellow Beetle in the parking lot and walks with Brian to school. Oz has a bit of time, so he heads to the library to study, while Brian heads to the boy’s locker room for his daily checkup to see in anyone put brain juice, sex toys, or portals to another dimension in his locker. You’d be surprised how often that last one happens.


	2. Oh, A New Student!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz finds a new (boy)friend!

Oz heads to the library, setting down his binder/backpack hybrid when he sees Scott and Damien operating on a computer with tools they clearly have no idea how to use. Oz decides he has some spare time, and asks them what they’re doing. 

 

“Dude!” Scott says. “We found out one of the computers had a shoe in it!”

 

”A soul,” Damien corrects. “Not a  _sole._ ”

 

Oz is now very interested. “Well, is there any way I can help?”

 

”Fuck off.”

 

”Hey!” Scott says, a bit hurt. “Ozzy’s the smartest bro I know!”

 

Oz laughs. “Well, that’s not saying much, but maybe I can help you guys out? I’m actually pretty experienced in welding. Back in 1836 my friend Edmund Davy—“

 

”Whatever,” Damien scoffs. “Just do it.”

 

Oz takes a closer look at whatever those two are making. It seems to be a body made up of parts from this computer’s tower. Little joints are on the shoulders and hips, but the rest of the body is unfinished. The torso is half-done and connects to the monitor. On it, a simple loading animation plays perpetually. At least, until the body is complete. 

 

“Damien, could you find me some Ignesian Steel from your dimension? It’s very malleable but will completely deflect any attack. Scott, can you get a door from a bathroom stall? It’s for the joints.”

 

The boys, impressed with Oz’s metal knowledge, get the materials. When they return, Oz carefully builds the body, making sure every plate and wire is in its proper place. When he’s finished, he presses the power button concealed under the chest plate. The monitor jumps to life, displaying a sideways emoticon that looks like this: :)

 

Oz stares at the robot in awe. Looks like we’ve got a love interest, folks!


	3. Oh, get out of there right the fuck now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian makes an oof

Brian heads to the locker room to see if the Wolfpack, Damien, or Polly put some shit in his locker. Reasonable, right? Well, when he gets there, he opens it up, and thankfully only sees his gym clothes. He slams the locker door shut, which opens up another locker. Brian has a look.

 

It’s Scott’s.

 

Brian immediately blushes. It’s clear that it’s Scott’s because there’s bones, loose fur, a picture of him as a baby, and also “SCOTT HOWL’S LOCKER” is written on the front. Brian takes a closer look.

 

There’s a few sets of gym clothes, and special running shoes, basketball shoes, shower shoes, foot— wait, shower shoes? Yep, clear as day! “Shower shoes” is written on a damp pair of shoes. But something catches Brian’s eye. He isn’t sure what to do with it, but he feels like he needs to have it. 

 

It’s Scott’s jockstrap.

 

I know what you’re thinking, “Pervert.” And, to be honest, you’re right! But who are you to judge this little zombie’s fetishes, huh? Let him have his horny fun.

 

Brian takes out the jockstrap from the locker. It looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in a week. Yellow sweat stains cover the white fabric. Brian imagines Scott all sweaty and doing workouts in this very jockstrap. God, that image is soooooooooo hawt. Oh mah gawd.

 

Brian makes sure no one else is watching, and carefully puts the fabric to his nose, unbuttoning his pants at the same time. He takes a deep inhale, puts his hand down his OH SHIT THERE HE IS.

 

”Uh, Brian?”

 

Brian gives out a small yelp and slams the locker shut. He tries to look innocent, which works. Scott doesn’t see anything wrong with the situation. Just a friend in the locker room and a loud, unexplained metal slaming. 

 

“Heyyyyyy, Scotty.” Brian immediately regrets saying that. Same, my dude. 

 

“Sup, bro! Ozzy just sent me to get a bathroom door!”

 

”Okay.”

 

Scott exits, pursued by a bear, with a bathroom door. 

 

Brian waits until he’s gone, shoves the jockstrap in his backpack and leaves. 


	4. Oh, Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal meets Oz for the first time.

Oz looks at his creation with joy, a tear falling down his cheek. Well, it isn’t exactly  _his_ creation. Scott and Damien built most of the body, but Oz finished it and made it all look nice. He smiles. He then realizes something. 

 

He needs to give the robot a name. 

 

He ruffles through his backpack for name inspiration. He pulls out a calculator. That could work!

 

_Calculator... calculator... calculator..._

 

He sees some books on one of the library shelves. 

 

“How to Be A Better Bludgeoner” By Celeste Knifo. _Maybe not._  “Arson and arson.” By Damien LaVey. _How did Damien even get this published? Wait. No, I don’t wanna know._  “Handling Newfound Sentience” By Lester Botto.  _Yes, yes! Perfect!_

 

_Calculator... Lester... calcu... Lester... Calculester? Yes!_

 

_Calculester..._

 

He sees an HP printer. He looks up what the HP stands for. 

 

_Hewlett-Packard. Calculester Hewlett-Packard._

 

He goes back to his robot. The robot’s face goes from :) to :?.

 

”Greetings and salutations,” Oz says. “Your name is Calculester Hewlett-Packard. My name is Oz, that’s Scott Howl,” Scott waves at his new friend. “And that is Damien LaVey.” Damien is too confused by the situation to say anything. “We are your creators.” Technically Oz, you did most of the work. And before second period, even! Give yourself some credit!

 

”Oh, okay then.” Oz says.   

 

Wait, you can hear me?

 

”I think so.”

 

Huh. Anyway, you should get back to introducing Cal to the world. 

 

“Right. We are your creators. Do you have any questions?”

 

Cal’s expression goes from :? to :/. “Are you my... friends?” he says. 

 

“Yeah, buddy. We’re your friends.”

 

:)

 

”That is nice to hear. I am looking forward to life.”

 

”I’m looking forward to life with you,” Oz says. 


	6. Oh, okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian discovers Scott’s not-so-secret secret.

Brian, after his pervy underwear-smelling escapade, gets to class finally. He remembers to save the underwear for... later uses. 

 

In Blood Identifying CP, he tries to focus on his studies. But his thoughts keep drifting Scott. His muscles, his eyes, his perfect brown hair. Brian sighs and lets his thoughts go to Scott. He almost falls asleep, but then a peice of paper hits him on the head. He takes it, and quickly glances at Scott, who looks oddly nervous. He unwraps the paper. 

 

“HEY BRIAN!

 

MEET ME IN THE BATHROOM AFDER CLASS. 

 

YOUR BRO FOREVER

SCOTT”

 

Brian doesn’t see how meeting Scott would be a problem, and he has nothing better to do, so yeah. 

 

Brian walks into the bathroom, looking for Scott, and also maybe showing off some skin for him. Scott sees him and grabs him in a soft tackle. 

 

“Dude! I’m so glad you’re here! I need your help with something,” Scott says. 

 

“Uh, sure,” Brian says. 

 

“Okay, so I was just in the woods, doing my normal workouts and stuff, you know? And then I heard some bushes rattle and stuff.”

 

 _Oh no,_ Brian thinks. 

 

“And so then I look for what made the sound and then I see some animals.”

 

_Oh thank fuck._

 

“But something was really off about them. Their fur, man, it was all colorful and stuff, with really big eyes.”

 

_Wait._

 

“And they were just watching me, so I did some more workouts and stuff, and they started making really happy noises man!”

 

 _Oh_ **_fuck._ **

 

”So I asked them what they were doing, and they said something about husbands. Then they put a crown on my head and called me the ‘King of the Furries.’”

 

**_Holy shit._ **

 

“So what do I do, bro! I don’t know anything about being a king! I just know sports and working out and stuff.”

 

Oh, this sweet puppy boy. Brian puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder and thinks about how to give him good advice while also getting to see Scott shirtless. “Well, a good king is a strong ruler, like, physically strong! So... if you do a hundred pushups, then maybe then you can show them how cool you are!”

 

”Oh my gosh... you’re right!”

 

”AAAAAND on top of that, your eyes are really royal blue. Royal, like a ruler.”

 

“Well, Liam said they were ‘cerulean’, but I always knew that wasn’t a real word!”

 

”Yep.”

 

”So if my eyes are royal blue because I had royalty inside me all this time, does that mean I have a little blue king or queen inside of me? It is like my true self? I knew it!”

 

Scott gives Brian a hug and runs off. 


End file.
